User talk:Andftw18
Welcome! Hi Andftw18 -- we are excited to have Foamipedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Foamipedia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Side bar Hi there, I am from Avatar Wiki. And I just wanted to say this Wiki is funny, which is its job, so good job. But, your sidebar has some links like New Pics, and recent blog posts, you should delete those. And though you are a humor wiki, you should try to organize it more. Though, you are a humor wiki you should try to be a bit more organized. On the other hand, good job. --'Avatar' Talk 15:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Templates Hi, there. I just stopped by and saw you guys could use a couple templates so: To use just put Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 19:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the template. Really really appreciated. Andftw18 19:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::No prob, hey if you any more help around here, you can ask me on my talk.--'Avatar' Talk 20:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Policy Hey, you got a good wiki goin here. One suggestion, since wikis do have young users, you should create a policy. That policy should make sure there is no bad language. Of course it is up to you. If you would like, I could draft one. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 20:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I am new to Wiki, so I am not the best person to draft a policy, so your help would be appreciated here. As for bad language, we do have limits, but generally, we do not care if people cuss here. Cursing is allowed, we just do not endorse people abusing it to insane limits. So yes, Foamipedia is a wiki that is targeted to an older and mature crowd. Andftw18 20:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, Okay. Well, let me draft you one up. What exactly would you like as the rules, or what do you think should the rules be.--'Avatar' Talk 20:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, here is a link that pretty much explains the code that Foamipedia follows. FAQ of Darthipedia It is the FAQ of Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki and many of the rules that they have on that site will be implemented here also at Foamipedia. For example, we DO NOT allow porn and people are allowed to make articles for non-Avatar characters but you have to make them relvant to the Avatar universe somehow. Andftw18 21:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::See here, I will get on the red links in a minute.--'Avatar' Talk 17:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay,then I made several new templates like a Template:Serious,Template:Policy, and Template:Unsigned. Check them out. Just review the pages, and add what you think should be added. I will get working on the rest.--'Avatar' Talk 18:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::You should put these policies on the sidebar.--'Avatar' Talk 21:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The original Avatar Humor Wiki I added a link to here on the main page. --'Avatar' Talk 13:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) A new logo Hey, I was thinking this wiki could use a new logo. Look at this one: Click here --'Avatar' Talk 13:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) So, what do you think?--'Avatar' Talk 14:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) If you would like, I could change it. --'Avatar' Talk 14:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I like the image, but I think it is too big to be used a logo. It can probably be used as a banner for the site though. Andftw18 15:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was what I meant,do you want me to do that.--'Avatar' Talk 15:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::LOL, my bad. Misread your comment. I was thinking we could stick it on the main page once we get that properly set up. For now, the main page shouldn't be edited though. Anyway, I am going to busy working on something so sorry if I take awhile to reply. Andftw18 15:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I can do that. Banner,right? --'Avatar' Talk 15:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::If you can fix up the main page, then that would be seriously kick ass! Andftw18 15:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Um..so what do you want me to do the main page, then?--'Avatar' Talk 15:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Since we're suppose to be a sister site of Avatar Wiki, I was thinking of setting up our main page similar to them. Have a welcome box, a featured article section, a featured media section, a "Do you know" section. Also, I think we should also have some influence from Darthipedia. Andftw18 15:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I see then. Also, could you make me an admin, I would be able to help out more. And I will get started on the main page in a sec,too.--'Avatar' Talk 15:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I made you an admin, but this is just temporary. I want to wait a bit before I made your adminship permanent, but keep up the awesome work. Andftw18 15:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Main page Hey, I finally got the new main page done. Check it out over here.--'Avatar' Talk 18:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Very nice! My only suggestion is to make the green bars a shade of blue since our main colors are blue and white. But other then that, perfect and it works great! Thanks for the hard work! Andftw18 18:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, check it out now! --'Avatar' Talk 19:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Perfect! I'm putting it up now! Andftw18 19:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Awesome!--'Avatar' Talk 19:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, all the Featured Article and Media pages have been made now the community vote can vote for the featured article and media for september.--'Avatar' Talk 19:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Another thing, I saw you protected the main page,good. But, I copied the page into a template, then placed the template on the main page, when you edit the page it tells you to discuss it on the template talk. Here is a link to the Template.--'Avatar' Talk 19:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Template:era Okay, quick update about a new template. The era template is an icon. Go read the page for detailed info, but I have set one up for Featured Article and Featured Image, none for quotes. If any article is ever featured just put a (era|FA) except with {{ instead of parentheses. Or for Featured Images put (era|FI), same thing. If you want any more icons for pages, just ask me.--'Avatar' Talk 21:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah I changed articles that need improvement to Category:Needs Improvement--'Avatar' Talk 02:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why you deleted it, the new category had a much smaller name and has a better ring.--'Avatar' Talk 02:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Honestly I am in a bit of a bad mood right now so I kinda got annoyed when you changed the category just because you didn't like the original label. Feel free to change it back to "Needs improvement", I won't delete it this time, but it doesn't make a difference to me. :::Err..Okay,then. I didn't know you were in a bad mood. Sorry, if i seemed rude.--'Avatar' Talk 02:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It's cool especially considering I would of done the same if I was in your situation. Andftw18 02:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, okay then. Glad, there are no hard feelings. :) --'Avatar' Talk 02:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, one more quick question. I think it is fair, for the featured media/article, you only get one vote per user. What do you think? If you want you can support your Azulon pic, I just thought it would be more fair. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 02:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :We're allowing voting for multiple pictures to make things interesting. At the moment, the picture with the most support votes will be made Featured Picture. I am putting up the Azulon pic to give some competition. For now your nom will win unless we get more editors during the month of August. Then things might get heated. Andftw18 02:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, but there should be a limit of two maybe three.--'Avatar' Talk 02:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Templates Got all the character ones, and neutral locations. Let me try to get the rest.--'Avatar' Talk 19:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :All done. Check them out here.--'Avatar' Talk 20:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Allow me to put the Bayan Ko video just this once. Bayan Ko is a Filipino patriotic song and I want to post it on Corazon Aquino page. Please allow me to do it. thumb|300px|right|A great song. Ang bayan kong Pilipinas, Philippines, my country, my homeland, Lupain ng gintó't bulaklák. Gold and flowers in her heart abound. Pag-ibig ang sa kanyáng palad, nag-alay ng gandá't dilág. Blessings on her fate did love bestow, sweet beauty's grace and splendor's bestow. At sa kanyáng yumi at gandá, dayuhan ay nahalina. How her charms so kind and tender, drove the strangers to desire her. Bayan ko, binihag ka, Land of mine, in fetters kept, Nasadlák sa dusa. You suffered as we wept. Koro: Chorus: Ibon mang may layang lumipád, Birds that freely claim the skies to fly, kulungín mo at umíiyák! When imprisoned mourn, protest and cry! Bayan pa kayáng sakdál dilág, How more deeply will a land most fair, Ang 'dî magnasang makáalpás! Yearn to break the chains of sad despair! Pilipinas kong minumutyâ, Philippines, my life's sole burning fire, Pugad ng luhà ko't dálitâ, Cradle of my tears, my misery, Aking adhikâ, makita kang sakdál laya! All that I desire, to see you rise, forever free! Forgot the signature Sorry, the Bayan ko is mine. Sorry. BAYAN KO REPOST REPOST: BAYAN KO My Country Philippines! My country, my homeland Gold and flowers in heart abound Blessings on her fate did love bestow Sweet beauty’s grace and splendor’s glow How her charms so kind and tender Drove the stranger to enslave her… Land of mine! In fetters kept, You suffered as we wept. PART 2 Birds that freely claim the skies to fly When imprisoned mourn, protest and cry! How more deeply will a land most fair Yearn to break the chains of sad despair. Philippines! My heart’s sole burning fire, Cradle of my tears, my misery… All that I desire: To see you rise, forever free! -Migs005-- 00:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Please, try to log in next time. And I have done quick research on the 11th Filipino president. I have changed her title to Earth Queen, for Firelord is for evil people, and she is not. Video and page can stay as memorial.--'Avatar' Talk 00:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Irc Chat :Sure, now is fine.--'Avatar' Talk 19:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about IRC, the internet had some issues. --'Avatar' Talk 20:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Avtbot Hey, Andftw18. I made a bot called Avtbot,which I will use to make quick and pointless edits here. I use AWB, and have requested a bot flag. So, I was wondering if you could either adminize it or something. That way it will be able to help out a lot more. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 18:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Done. AndFTW!Spam me 19:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Great, as you can tell by looking at recent changes it is alreay starting to make edits.--'Avatar' Talk 20:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC)